untitled
by MissMiniMunchkin
Summary: Hm...let's say that this is about finding the other half of your family. That unlocks the mystery of your identity. I don't blame you if you hate it. It's my boredom story.
1. Who Was on the Phone?

**Just so you guys don't get confused, I only talk before the title scene. hehehe. just saying. Oops. I forgot the so called 'disclaimer'. No one in the whole world owns Inuyasha except for Rumiko Takahashi. I idolize her. SO Continue.  
**

**untitled...still (help!)  
**

** Who Was on the Phone? **

_**Rukira's P.O.V.** _

What should I do? I'm officially useless. I mean, I suck. Nothing matters now. God, I don't even know why I live. Maybe I should go. Only my friends are holding me back. Let's see what happens tomorrow.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey, Ruki!" Asuka said. She's my best friend. Asuka is the only one that knows me. "Over here!"

I sat next to her at lunch. Everyone in the table was staring at me. Great, just what I need, attention. "What are you looking at?" I practically shouted so only the people in the table could hear me. Then, they went back to their businesses.

"Geez Ruki, are you okay?" Asuka asked. She patted a seat next to her where I sat. "You don't have your beanie?"

"I lost it." My beanie is the only thing that hides my identity. I'm an inu hanyou. My mother was divorced with my father who's a hanyou too. My mom was so upset about this so I was afraid to ask more.

"Well, here. I was going to give you this for your birthday, but since you really need it, here." I opened the box and revealed a white beanie. My name was imprinted on the back.

"Thanks, Suka." I wore it and it was a perfect fit.

"Looks good." That hat kept my ears hidden. It was a good thing that hats weren't a part of the school rule because I have to have it. I probably am the weirdest kid in my class. I don't even know my dad so I can't blame him.

"It actually goes with your hair." Asuka cleaned up her lunch and the bell rang.

"I love it, Suka." She and I left to our next class.

"C'mon, Ruki. You're 13 and you're still miserable. You still got a life ahead of you." Asuka was hyper at the moment. I'm safe with my new hat, thanks to Asuka. I'm afraid that hanyous are not allowed in most schools. My mom was scared and stressed since she couldn't find a school for me.

"Or maybe not." I whispered. "Well, at least this is our last class, right?" I tend to sneak a smile so she didn't have to worry.

She smirked too. "Right. See, that's the spirit!" By the end of the period, I went to the bathroom. I made sure no one was in the bathroom. I went inside one of the stalls and took out my mini pocket knife. I took off my fingerless gloves and placed them on a hook. Carefully, I slid the knife on the side of my palm. It barely hurt because it wasn't deep. Blood slowly trickled down my pale palm and I stopped it when it got halfway down my arm. I grabbed a toilet paper and quickly wiped it away. As soon as it dried, I slipped on my gloves and went home.

I felt my blood pump on my recent cut. Hm. So I have forgotten to tell you my identity. My name's Rukira T. Higurashi. My mom, Kagome Higurashi (who I call Kags), is the only one I know from my family. She hadn't mentioned anything about my dad, or if I had a dad. I'm 13 years old, turning 14 tomorrow. _How delightful._ Anyway, i only have two best friends in the whole world. Asuka and my mother. I know there's more out there but I'm so afraid that no one will accept me because I'm half human. As much as I hate being an inu-hanyou, it does give me advantages. Being a sensitive hearer and can eavesdrop from a mile away. My life's not that simple. It's actually bad. I grew up with my mom in a one-story house in America. I'm clearly an emo because of my 'species'.

I hurried home and found my mom making dinner in the kitchen. "Hi, mom!"

"Ruki! How's my dear?" My momalways cooks dinner for the both of us. Whenever I can, I help her with either the dishes or her cooking. _She trained me. _

I went over to the counter. "Fine, Kags. What are you cooking?"

"Dinner. Ooh, lovely hat!" My mom noticed it. I took it off. She examined it and I smiled. Note that I only smile to my mom and my best friend.

"Asuka gave it to me for my birthday." I told her. "It's pretty, isn't it?"

"Absolutely." My mom smiled. The phone rang and I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Um, hi. I'm Inuyasha Takahashi."

"Inuyasha Takahashi?" I asked and stared at my mom. She took notice and yelled, "Ruki, give me the phone and go upstairs."

"Alright mom." I obeyed and went to my room. I wonder what it was. That guy sounded upset and might I say, desperate.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Hello?" My mom said.

"Kagome?" The voice was a guy. I was sure I heard that voice before.

"What do you want, Inuyasha?"

"Kagome, I want to see you. If I don't then I'll send someone to take Rukira away to live with me."

"Don't you dare!" Kagome yelled. I heard her from my room. I was scared. This guy was either a stalker or mom's ex-boyfriend.

"Tomorrow's their birthday and if we, as a family, don't see each other, I'll explode."

"Good, then I can stop worrying about you in my life." She hung up and I went downstairs to peek on my mom.

"Mom? Can I come down now?"

"Of course, Ruki."

"Who was that, mom?"

"Nobody. Don't worry about it. Tomorrow's your birthday, have fun!"

I couldn't get the feeling that something's gonna happen tomorrow out of my head…

* * *

Just so you guys know...this idea has been in my head for a month and it's been bugging me so i had to post it. if you don't like it, i understand._ it _sucked. but remember, i'm not done yet so don't say anything. I haven't even thought of the title yet! god, i do suck. btw, this story is based on my life. (except i do not cut myself. ) 

--Jay


	2. Is He Dating?

**Still here. Still bored. Be happy. I'm writing non-stop. Okay, maybe for bathroom breaks or nap times. But hey, I UPDATED. You know the disclaimer. Blah, blah, blah! CONTINUE!!**

**untitled...still...still**

**Is He Dating?! **

_**Yukira's P.O.V**_

"Daddy!!" I screamed from my room. I wasn't in danger or anything.

"What's up, Kira?" he said worriedly. My dad is my best buddy, we do everything together. He's the only one that lives with me. He never mentioned my mother (if I had one). He said he didn't want to talk about it.

"Hey dad, what are you going to do tomorrow?" My dad was speechless. He was just standing there, stunned. I guess he wasn't expecting anything like that. There I was, sitting on the edge of my bed watching TV.

"Oh my god, Yukira, you scared me. I thought you got hurt or something." I was his little 'princess'. I am his weakness because I'm the only girl in his life (so far). I love my daddy, and he loves me, that's how close we are. I still wonder what happened to my mom…

"Sorry, dad. I just wanted to know if you're doing anything tomorrow." I faced him and down at the floor.

"Of course not, Kira. It's your birthday. I wouldn't waste my time with anyone other than you." My daddy calls me Kira because it's my nickname. It's either that or Yuki, but I hate it. That's my rival's name.

"Aw, that's sweet, daddy." I simply hugged him. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing important. Want to go out for a walk after school?"

"Promise?" I was already ready to go to school. I'm not like those other girls who take so long dressing up.

"Promise…Well, you better get going. Don't want you to be late."

"Fine. See you, love you, bye!!" I said, giving him a peck on the cheek and grabbed my shoulder bag.

* * *

After I left, I hid on the front porch and I saw my dad going downstairs. He sat on the sofa with the telephone. I wonder who he's calling. I sighed then someone called me. It was my best friend, Hikaru.

"I'm coming, Karu! Hold on!" I responded. Karu and I have been best friends since third grade. She's one of those 'sporty girls'. You know how people label people these days. I happen to one of those 'preppies'. Of course, I have no intension to follow these labels. Honestly, Yuki and her yukettes have been first on my list to kill for inventing these labels.

Hehehe. Silly me for not introducing myself. I'm Yukira H. Takahashi. I live with my dad but have no clue what happened to my mother. I have two theories. Death or Divorce. So, my daddy, the great Inuyasha Takahashi (I call him daddy), lives with me for the meantime (I hope). I'm currently 13 years old until tomorrow when I'll be turning 14. Daddy and Hikaru are my best buddies, best pals, mi amigos!! I couldn't live without them. So…I have to tell you a very important secret. I'm a half dog demon like my daddy. I have two white pointed ears atop my head, my hair is snowy silver with black streaks below it and I have a golden yellow eye color. That's so much about me.

"You've been spacey. Is something wrong?" Hikaru asked. She purposely dropped her house keys to see if I even cared. I did. When she dropped it, I stopped walking and turned to her.

"I'm sorry. My dad worries me. He seems…alerted and sharp." I responded. Karu's my best buddy (not counting my dad) and she has every right to know that I am an inu-hanyou and she took it very well. That's why she's my best friend. For one, I am not ashamed that I'm a weird dudette. I don't care what their problem is as long as I have my daddy and Hikaru.

"It's okay, Kira. I understand. Wait, he's dating?"

"No. He keeps making calls."

"Are you sure he's not dating anyone?"

"No, Karu. He's not." And I don't want him to. If he dates, he only focuses on her. Whoever he dates. He won't give me attention anymore and he'll forget about mom. Whoever she is.. But when -- if he does date, he'll be happy.

"Okay, I'm just making sure. Your dad is gorgeous-"

I stared at her…weird.

"-ly smart not to date, 'cause —"

I laughed. "Nice save… but it's okay, I know you have the 'hots' for my dad." Which is creepy. Having a friend like your dad is not okay.

"Who doesn't, girl!! I mean that man is a total hottie. Haven't you heard that almost half our class loves him and worships him! He's rich! He's a god! His voice is heavenly! He's irresistible, Kira! You're lucky to even live with him.

"He's my father. Of course I have to live with him! Are you out of your mind, Karu?" I laughed. My best friend is turning loco. Well, she already is..

"I'd have to say I am." Then we both laughed.

"Hey, are you coming tomorrow at my house?"

"You bet!"

Today was nothing but the ordinary. Go to class. Have some screaming girls surround you asking for your dad's cell phone number. Go to lunch. Have some more girls hover you. Go home. Have some couple of girls stalk you on the way home. The 'ol routine. Of course, I never give them my dad's cell phone. My daddy told me so. I never trusted them with my dad's number. Heck, I don't even trust them at all!

So, I went home. My dad wasn't home. Or so I thought he wasn't. "Dad!" Silence. No – the echo of my voice sounded through the whole house. "Daddy! I'm home!" Nope. He wasn't there. "But he promised…" I sat on the sofa and watched TV. Without noticing, I happened to look through the recent calls today.

Hmm…Hikaru, Hikaru, Hikaru…oh, Kagome…wonder who she is… damn, my daddy's life is so much more interesting than mine. I'm so jealous. Okay, so I was kidding.

I went to the kitchen and grabbed a snow cone. Yes. We have a snow cone machine. I call it Mr. Freezie. The door was shut. "Dad?"

"Yeah, Kira?"

"Nothing! I thought someone broke in!"

Daddy came in the kitchen. With bunches of bags and 'possibly' groceries. I peeked in a bag and colorful papers were shown. "Hey dad! Are these mine?"

My dad dropped what he was holding. Literally, and tackled me. "Don't peek!!"

"Okay, I was just curious." Then I peeked into the other grocery bag and saw 'Cake Mix'. Yay! He's baking me a cake!

* * *

Hehehe. Took me two hours to do that. Look what I can do with my wide imagination! Any problems, review or I shall ignore them!! Just kidding. But how am I supposed to know my mistakes if you don't tell me. See my point?

--Jay

Wanna Predict what happens in the story?? type in 'Prediction' in your review thingy and make a prediction. heeheehee.don't worry, it's free. it won't cost you a thing! type now and get a chapter free! just say so.

--Jay


End file.
